Dernier Dimanche Sur Terre
by Dellsey
Summary: UA. D'un côté, il y a l'industrie M: Mode ou Mensonge. De l'autre, il y a la liberté. Un choc des idéologies, mesdames et messieurs! On dit: la beauté est morte depuis longtemps sur terre. C'est vrai. Mais peut-être que Nux rencontre Capable. Et peut-être que les punks peuvent tomber amoureux de mannequins. Et peut-être que c'est pas vrai.


**Disclaimer: Pas à moi.**

 **Note:** Mais qui va lire ça?

Musique: Dig Up Her Bones - Misfits

* * *

 _ **Chapitre 1**_

* * *

On m'a dit qu'en ce monde, il n'en existait pas deux comme toi, sauf que c'est un mensonge, tu es un leurre issu d'une production en série.

Tu es déjà ce qui existe de plus parfait, et pourtant ; on te capture, on te peint, on t'efface, on te retouche, on te photoshoppe, on te remplace.

Tu es ce que je suis supposé haïr, tu représentes la décadence de notre système.

Tu es l'insulte à mon credo, un affront à l'autosuffisance, un blasphème au DIY.

Tu es l'opium de l'ère moderne, un culte voué à l'autodestruction.

Tu fais partie de ceux qui ont foutu en l'air des générations entières, avec tes fables toxiques.

Ton industrie s'oppose à la contrefaçon, et pourtant, elle est la première à avoir crée des humains contrefaits.

L'an était 2014 et la Beauté était morte depuis bien longtemps sur la Planète Terre.

* * *

Tu ne voues point de cultes, ni à Dieu, ni à Satan, mais tu ne peux t'empêcher de te prosterner devant la Grande Méchante New York.

Elle était là, face à toi, prête à te dévorer tout entier.

— On l'a fait! hurle Nux, les bras en l'air. On l'a fait, mec !

Tu es enfin à New York, la Terre Promise des Temps Modernes.

— Les USA sont barrés, mec ! hurle Slit dans l'oreille de Nux, le secouant. Ça, c'est un endroit pour crever ! Les USA, mec ! La putain de liberté !

La ville te foutait des frissons; elle semblait si incompatible avec toi, pour sûr, c'était inévitable, elle allait t'avaler, te mâcher, te recracher. C'était eux contre le monde. C'était toujours eux deux contre la terre entière.

Slit, c'est le plus abimé. Il a un piercing à la langue, à l'arcade, un snakebite, et probablement qu'il en a aussi d'autres ailleurs. Il porte des épingles à nourrice au cartilage de son oreille. Il les a tous faits lui-même. Quand il aime plus, il enlève; d'où les cicatrices.

Nux et Slit, ils se ressemblent. Nux, il est plus petit que Slit. De loin, on pourrait les confondre, crâne rasé, vestes de cuir, et tout.

C'était définitif, un point de non-retour.

* * *

Il est dix-neuf heures, c'est un dimanche. Un signe (orange fluorescent) clignote, nerveusement.

Pour certains, dimanche était le jour du Seigneur (et donc des excuses et de la gueule de bois). Mais Capable ne croit en rien d'autre qu'en elle-même et donc, pour elle, dimanche est le jour de la lessive.

Capable, tu la connais déjà.

Tu l'as déjà vue, en couverture, dans un magazine, et si pas, il est probable que t'ai croisé son regard sur une affiche dans le métro, et t'es tombé amoureux, instantanément, de ce visage anonyme, mais deux minutes plus tard, tu l'as déjà oubliée, parce que c'était un monde de déesses éphémères; des muses toutes-puissantes avec une date de péremption sur le front et un code-barres tatoué dans des endroits intimes; des femmes-produits.

 _Sauf que parfois, il arrivait, bien des mois plus tard, que durant de sordides rêves, ces yeux verts revenaient te hanter; la femme de l'affiche ne te lâchait jamais en réalité. Elle sera pour toujours et à jamais parmi tes fantasmes._

Capable entre dans le salon-lavoir, suivie de près par Dag.

The Dag, tu la connais déjà.

Capable se dirige vers une des machines et pose le panier de linge dessus.

Dag porte des grosses chaussures noires et une robe légère, blanche, avec des fleurs d'un jaune fade. Autour de son cou, plusieurs colliers se superposent, ils ont tous une signification, il paraît. De mystérieuses bagues ornent ses doigts. Elle a une tresse dans ses cheveux blonds.

Elle regarde Capable remplir la machine. Et comme c'est dimanche, et que c'est en bas de chez elle, Capable porte juste une chemise trop large pour elle et un short en jeans.

Rien de bien à la mode pour des mannequins. Et le peuple s'étonnait !

Le monde devenait absurde et les gens étaient fous, ils les prenaient pour des êtres à part, comme si elles étaient pas réelles, comme si elles n'étaient que songes et désirs, enveloppées dans de la soie; de véritables contes, des visions à la beauté légendaire assurée à des milliers de dollars.

— Les autres me manquent, fait Dag en sortant son téléphone de la poche de sa robe. On aurait dû aller avec elles !

— J'ai pas la force de prendre l'avion et de travailler toute la semaine. T'avais qu'à y aller.

— J'allais pas laisser Toast toute seule. Et surtout, j'allais pas te laisser toiiiii, fait Dag en mettant ses bras autour de Capable et en la serrant fort contre elle.

Elle la relâche après quelques secondes et saute sur l'une des machines en marche et s'y installe. Capable finit de remplir sa machine et la ferme.

— On devrait avoir quelqu'un qui ferait ce genre de trucs pour nous, marmonne Dag.

— Quoi ?

— On devrait avoir des gens qui vont chercher le café pour nous… Qui font notre lessive !

— _Je_ suis en train de faire _notre_ lessive.

Dag lui offre un grand sourire.

— Demande à Max la prochaine fois, pour voir sa tête.

Dag ricane.

— On peut prendre des sushis ?

— Ouais, commende-en.

— Attends… Hé ! s'écrie-t-elle, soudain. Hé ! Toi, barre-toi !

Capable se retourne et voit un type derrière la vitre, appareil photo en main. Dag descend de la machine et se dirige vers lui. La voyant s'approcher, le type décide enfin de disparaître.

Dag grogne.

— J'aurais tellement aimé que Toast soit là, fait Capable. Elle l'aurait déchiré en morceaux. Il faut qu'on raconte ça à Furiosa.

— C'est le troisième cette semaine ! Il y a des gens plus intéressants que nous à stalker…

— Plus intéressants que toi, tu veux dire, lance Capable.

— Et plus beaux que toi, fait Dag en lui donnant un coup sur l'épaule.

— Bon, tu commandes ? J'ai faim.

* * *

C'était juste un petit studio médiocre dans un quartier médiocre. Ça s'était avéré plutôt facile : la femme qui le leur loue leur a raconté que les locataires précédents étaient des mexicains qui sont venus chez elle à des heures non-conventionnelles avec des couteaux quand elle a menacé de les expulser pour non paiement de loyer. Les seules formalités à remplir pour avoir le studio, c'était de ne pas égorger la propriétaire. Tu parles d'un deal.

 _Les USA étaient sauvages, mec !_

C'était petit, plutôt sale. Il y avait une salle de bains minuscule et une pièce avec un seul lit. Pas de cuisine (c'était pas un problème en soit). Permission d'amener des animaux, de fumer et de mettre la musique aussi fort qu'on voulait. La belle vie.

Slit monte le volume et Michale Graves hurle encore plus fort de _déterrer ses os_.

Nux tire sur sa cigarette. Slit la lui arrache des mains et tire dessus à son tour. Il fait :

— T'es con ?

— Rends ça.

— Va te faire foutre, répond Slit.

Nux lui arrache la cigarette des doigts et la termine.

— Putain, mais t'es vraiment con.

— On reste pas ici toute la soirée, fait Nux.

Slit lui répond par un grognement et se lève.

Ils sortent dans la rue. Slit allume une autre cigarette.

— Où c'qu'on va ? fait Nux.

— P'tain, qui sait ?

C'est vrai, ça, qui sait ?

Dans les rues, ça grouillait de monde, un flot continuel de passants, et toi, t'étais seul au monde, le dernier des héros.

Les deux s'arrêtent à l'arrêt de bus. Slit est en train de finir sa cigarette. Il jette un œil autour de soi et son regard rencontre l'affiche de l'abribus.

Dag, tu la connais.

Idole en plastique, lentilles, faux ongles, extensions, implants, toute Made in China, FAUX YEUX, FAUX NEZ, FAUSSE POITRINE, FAUSSES DENTS, FAUSSES LÈVRES, un bien de CONSOMMATION jetable. Princesse des illusions, qui te MENT, MENT, MENT, MENT. Les yeux de Slit s'éternisent sur l'affiche, les pixels le mettent hors de lui, parce que chaque millimètre a été calculé pour attirer, pour plaire, pour VENDRE une UTOPIE.

Slit grimace. Il prend le reste de sa cigarette, encore incandescente et la pose en plein sur le front de la Princesse, comme une balle qui l'aurait traversée, qui aurait maculé le sol de rouge et de cervelle.

Slit tourne la cigarette jusqu'à ce qu'elle s'éteigne. Il crache sur l'affiche.

 _Je te déteste, Princesse; toi, et tout ce que tu représentes._

* * *

Il est vingt-deux heures, toujours dimanche. On entend une faible musique provenir du salon.

Dag et Capable sont dehors, sur le balcon. Dag fume.

— On devrait redevenir colocataires, fait pensivement Dag.

— Non. Non, c'est mort, rit Capable.

— Oh, allez !

— Non, il n'y a même pas de place chez toi… Et si tu viens ici, tu vas ramener ta collection de calaveras.

— Mais…

— Je veux pas vivre avec des crânes ! Et tous ces trucs bizarres que tu achètes chez l'antiquaire. Ces trucs sont hantés, je suis sûre.

Dag sourit. Elle sort son téléphone et prend une photo d'elle et Capable, un peu floue.

— Tu vas mettre ça en ligne ?

Dag lui montre la photo, postée sur Instagram, avec la mention « Girl's night xx » et les likes qui s'accumulent.

Capable lève les yeux au ciel. Dag s'assied par terre.

Il y a un agréable silence, puis,…

— Et demain, ça recommence, murmure-t-elle.

Et demain, c'était reparti, toute la semaine, c'était comme tomber sans fin; ça allait trop vite, il fallait être à deux endroits à la fois, sourire, toujours sourire, même si ça fait mal, sous la poudre et les lunettes de soleil, FLASH, FLASH !, soirée-événement, défilé, magazine, interview.

Capable regarde le ciel d'encre.

La Lune, était floue et mystique. On voyait pas les étoiles.

On voyait jamais les étoiles.

En dessous de leurs pieds, les lumières des voitures.

 _Et les sirènes de police._

 _Demain, le soleil se lèvera à cinq heures cinquante-trois._

* * *

Capable ouvre les yeux. Elle s'est endormie sur le divan. Dag a jeté une couverture sur elle avant de partir.

Elle porte juste un t-shirt blanc. Il est treize heures. Capable déteste les heures entre six heures du matin et quinze heures. Ce sont les heures pendant lesquelles les « vrais » gens avec des « vrais » métiers sont occupés.

Il fait beaucoup trop chaud dans son appartement. Elle se lève, et se dirige vers le balcon. Elle ouvre la porte-fenêtre.

Elle pousse presque un cri, mais se retient au dernier moment. Elle murmure : oh, putain.

Elle fait un pas en avant, le vent froid contre ses jambes nues.

Le truc, tu vois, c'est que Capable, elle vit à l'avant-dernier étage et qu'elle comprend pas comment ce type, qui semble dormir, recroquevillé en boule, est arrivé sur son balcon. Elle inspecte les lieux avant de s'approcher de l'individu endormi.

— Hey.

Pas de réponse. Peut-être qu'il est mort ?

Elle le touche du bout de son pied (ses ongles de pieds sont vernis de mauve).

Elle regarde derrière d'elle. Son téléphone est posé sur la table du salon, près des boîtes vides des plats asiatiques à emporter qu'elle et Dag ont commandés hier. Elle va chercher son téléphone, puis retourne auprès du type. Tout en gardant un œil sur lui, elle envoie un message à Dag : « Il y a un mec sur mon balcon. »

La réponse ne se fait même pas attendre : « il est mignon ? ».

L'individu est vêtu d'une veste en cuir, un pantalon militaire, porte (étonnamment) une seule grosse chaussure noire et a le crâne chauve. Il semble être passé sous un poids lourd. Elle voit pas son visage de là où elle se trouve.

Elle décide de ne pas répondre à Dag.

Dag ne s'inquiète même pas une seconde, parce que c'est New York, parce qu'ici, tout peut arriver, apparemment. Et aussi parce que c'est Dag, et qu'une fois, elle est rentrée en plein cambriolage et qu'elle a fini par commander une pizza pour elle et le voleur. Et aussi parce que à l'époque où elles vivaient à deux, au deuxième étage, des paparazzis grimpaient dans l'arbre en face de leur appartement dans l'espoir de récupérer quelques clichés de la vie intime des deux modèles et Dag s'amusait à leur lancer des ballons remplis d'eau.

Donc, en reconsidérant tout cela, le type qui dormait innocemment sur son balcon paraissait directement plus inoffensif.

— Hey.

Pas de réponse. Ou peut-être qu'il va la tuer ?

Elle réfléchit.

Si elle était Dag, elle aurait sorti son téléphone pour faire une selfie (en faisant un signe V) avec lui et l'aurait mise sur Instagram avec comme commentaire « #MecMortSurMonBalcon », puis l'aurait réveillé et l'aurait nourri de gaufres.

Si elle était Toast, elle aurait fini le travail en le faisant basculer par dessus la rambarde.

Si elle était Splendid, elle aurait appelé la police. Mais Splendid était pas drôle.

Cheedo aurait commencé à pleurer en le frappant en même temps à l'aide d'un quelconque objet contondant improvisé (peut-être une poêle ou un fer à lisser).

Mais elle, elle est Capable.

Elle le touche à nouveau avec son pied.

— Hey !

L'individu bouge dans son sommeil. Elle recule au cas où. A ce moment précis, le mystère de la chaussure unique se résolut : une deuxième chaussure noire, identique à celle du type, tombe quelque part d'en haut, probablement du toit, atterrissant près de la tête de l'individu, le réveillant totalement. Il relève brusquement la tête, regardant autour de soi. Son regard tombe une seconde sur Capable. Elle sait pas quoi dire alors elle dit :

— Ça va ?

Le type ne répond pas. Il regarde toujours autour de soi. Il est du type agité, hyperactif.

— T'es qui ? demande Capable. T'es sur mon balcon.

— Je…

Il s'arrête, probablement réalisant que quelqu'un lui parle.

— T'es sûr que ça va ?

— Pas idée comment j'ai atterri là, marmonne-il, d'un air perdu. Je suis désolé ! Tellement confus !

Il a un accent très marqué, britannique. Sud de l'Angleterre, sans doute. Capable a assez voyagé pour avoir une idée de ce genre de trucs.

Capable s'approche de lui et il recule. Il se met à paniquer et dit : je suis désolé. Elle jette un œil au-dessus. A quelques mètres, le balcon des voisins d'au-dessus, puis le toit.

— Moi non plus je sais pas comment t'es arrivé là, tu sais. T'es qui ? demande-t-elle, les yeux toujours fixés sur le balcon d'au-dessus.

— Je suis désolé, répète l'individu, de plus en plus embarrassé.

— Tu t'appelles « désolé » ? demande Capable en plissant les yeux.

— Non ! Je ! Non, c'est Nux !

— Oh mon Dieu, c'est plus bizarre que « désolé », lâche-t-elle.

Nux la regarde enfin. Ses yeux s'ouvrent tout grand et ils sont très bleus. Capable le regarde aussi et puis éclate de rire, devant son air outré.

—Moi c'est Capable, fait-elle, c'est _encore_ plus bizarre.

Il est à peine plus grand qu'elle. Il baisse les yeux pour voir qu'elle est pieds nus et que lui,… il lui porte toujours qu'une chaussure, l'autre traîne un peu plus loin.

— T'as pas mal ?

— Nah, pourquoi ? demande Nux.

Capable s'approche et le regarde de plus près. Parmi plusieurs vieilles cicatrices, il a une plaie sur le haut du crâne où le sang est encore frais.

C'est tout ce qu'elle voit, mais il a probablement une côte cassée.

Nux comprend que quelque chose ne va pas et porte sa main à la blessure, un peu trop brusquement, et un « aïe » lui échappe. Il regarde le sang sur ses doigts et la plaie se remet à saigner.

— Je crois que t'es un peu tombé du toit. C'est pas super d'habitude.

Nux a un petit rire. Il dit :

— Si seulement c'était la première fois.

Il tousse un peu.

— Non, mais sérieux, t'es qui ? Qu'est-ce que tu fous ici ?

Nux s'arrête pendant un instant, comme s'il essayait de se rappeler de quelque chose, puis, comme si quelque chose l'avait frappé, il se précipite vers la rambarde.

— Slit ?! crie-t-il, avant de reculer, visiblement effrayé par la découverte qu'il se trouve en fait _très haut_.

— Est-ce que je te laisse ici ou… ?

Nux se tourne vers Capable et fait :

— T'aurais pas vu Slit ?

— Qui est Slit… ?

— Mon frère, mon pote !

Capable ne répond pas, commençant à trouver le type très louche. Nux le remarque et commence à s'expliquer :

— Mon pote et moi, hier, on est sortis, je crois qu'on était défoncés et… Oui ! Slit a voulu monter voir la ville de haut…

— Mais pourquoi ? demande juste Capable.

— Notre deuxième jour ici ! On a jamais rien vu de notre vie d'aussi gros !

— Et il est monté sur le toit avec toi ?

— Oui ! Oui !

Capable fronce les sourcils tandis ce que Nux retente de jeter un œil en bas. Peut-être ça ira plus vite de vérifier la section « faits divers » pour connaître le sort de l'ami. Elle s'imagine déjà le titre : « Anglais stupide et bourré tombe du trente-septième étage. ». Elle sort de sa rêverie pour demander :

— Vous venez du Royaume-Uni ?

— Ouais ! On vit ici maintenant ! fait Nux, en gesticulant.

— Et on vous apprend pas là-bas qu'il faut pas monter sur les toits ?

Nux lui offre juste un sourire. Il a des dents un peu tordues et des lèvres gercées.

Capable soupire.

— Bon, viens.

Elle se dirige vers l'intérieur de l'appartement. Il commençait à faire froid dehors.

Nux s'arrête juste devant la porte-fenêtre du balcon et il regarde autour de soi.

— Pourquoi tu appelles pas ton ami ? Pour savoir où il est.

L'idée a l'air de sembler bonne à Nux, avant qu'il se rende compte et dise :

— Pas de téléphone. Ni moi, ni lui.

— Comment ça, pas de téléphone ? Vous vivez dans une grotte ? fait Capable, pensant à Dag qui dort avec son téléphone à côté d'elle. Quoi qu'elle-même avait ses propres habitudes hors du commun.

— Pas d'argent, offre Nux comme excuse, visiblement embarrassé, haussant les épaules.

— Assieds-toi, fait Capable à Nux en lui montrant le divan.

— Vraiment ? fait Nux.

— Quoi ?

Il baisse les yeux, regardant ses vêtements, sales, puis regarde le divan, en cuir, aussi nickel que s'il venait de sortir du magasin.

— Assieds-toi juste.

Nux attrape son autre chaussure et s'assied docilement sur le divan.

— Désolé pour tout ça !

— C'est rien… ça arrive, je suppose. Pas à des gens que je connais mais…

Elle remarque que Nux la regarde intensément.

C'est ça, ton quotidien. C'est habituel, les gens, ils te voient, et ils se disent, ils se demandent, où c'est qu'ils ont pu t'apercevoir. Sauf que des fois, ils te reconnaissent pas, parfois pas tout de suite, sans le maquillage et sans les brushings, sans les tenues et les chaussures, sans les retouches. Sans tes pouvoirs magiques.

— J'arrive, fait-elle. Vole rien.

Nux ouvre la bouche, horrifié.

— Je rigole, rajoute-t-elle.

Elle se dirige vers la salle de bains. Elle enfile le jeans qui y traine et se met à fouiller dans les armoires. Les résultats s'avèrent vite peu fructueux. Elle trouve néanmoins des vieux sparadraps, mais pas de désinfectant. Elle revient dans le salon. Nux la regarde avec un œil d'ouvert seulement parce que maintenant, la plaie saigne abondamment et coule sur son autre œil. Pendant un instant elle a l'idée de nettoyer à l'eau, quand quelque chose lui revient. Elle va dans la cuisine. Elle allume la machine à café et ouvre le réfrigérateur. C'est bien ce qui lui semblait : Dag avait laissé une bouteille de vodka ici. Elle attrape un miroir, une serviette propre et la bouteille et revient dans le salon.

Elle tend la bouteille à Nux qui la regarde en clignant d'un œil. Il a un bandana noué autour du poignet et il l'utilise pour éponger la plaie.

— J'ai pas de désinfectant, finit-t-elle par dire.

— Oh !

Elle s'assied face à lui, tenant le miroir pour qu'il se voie dedans, pendant qu'il essuie le désastre sur son visage.

— Vous restez dans quel hôtel ? demande-t-elle.

— C'est pas un hôtel, on loue un truc.

— T'as dit que t'avais pas d'argent.

Nux hausse les épaules, gêné.

— On trouvera quelque chose, Slit et moi ! J'vais chercher un boulot. J'sais pas trop qui va vouloir de moi, (il rit), mais, qui sait…

Elle pose le miroir et prend la serviette pour y verser un peu de vodka.

Le regard de Nux est toujours sur elle.

— Quoi ? finit-t-elle par faire.

— Désolé ! fait-t-il. C'est juste… Tu es… tu es…

Il s'arrête pour chercher le mot.

— Charmante ! s'exclame-t-il enfin.

— Oh ?

C'est ça, ton quotidien. T'es belle, tu sais, t'es vraiment pas mal, t'es magnifique, t'es splendide, ravissante, t'es vraiment jolie, comment t'es canon, oh, que t'es sexy, t'es vraiment superbe, t'es resplendissante, je vais te dire, t'es bellissime, t'es, t'es, t'es. T'es un adjectif.

Nux ne voit pas d'enthousiasme particulier sur le visage de Capable. Il a l'air horrifié. Il se met à gesticuler.

— Non ! Pas comme ça. Pas… Non. Je… Tellement sympa ! C'est tellement gentil, d'aider et… de… ouais. Il fallait pas, en fait ! Je peux payer ! fait-t-il en cherchant frénétiquement dans ses poches. Il en sort deux billets d'un dollar froissés et quelques pence.

Capable secoue la tête avec un sourire.

— Non, non…

— Vraiment ! D'habitude, les gens appellent les flics !

— D'habitude ? demande Capable en lui tendant la serviette imbibée d'alcool.

Elle reprend le miroir. Nux rit nerveusement.

— Heu… Ouais ! Enfin… Je fais pas ça tout le temps…

— C'est Nux, c'est ça ? demande-t-elle.

Nux baisse les yeux.

— T'as dit que c'était bizarre.

— Bizarre, c'est bien ! s'exclame Capable.

— Tu penses aussi ?! demande Nux avec enthousiasme, la faisant reculer de surprise.

Puis, elle se met à rire.

— J'ai une amie… Tu t'entendrais avec elle.

— Je préfère m'entendre avec toi, lâche Nux, avant de réaliser.

— En train de te dire que t'as dit ça tout haut ? propose Capable.

Nux hoche la tête. Il finit d'essuyer sa blessure. Capable entend la machine à café faire un bruit. Elle se lève, pendant que Nux colle un sparadrap en travers sur la plaie. Elle revient avec deux tasses.

— Tu aimes le café ? fait-t-elle en tendant une des tasses vers Nux.

— Oui.

— Oh, désolée, dit-t-elle en ramenant la tasse vers soi.

Nux la regarde avec des grands yeux.

— C'est pas du café, explique-t-elle. C'est quelque chose de beaucoup plus vil. Je sais pas faire de café et je peux pas donner cette substance à quelqu'un qui aime ça.

Nux lui sourit.

— Tu penses vraiment que j'ai des standards élevés ?

Elle hausse les épaules et lui donne la tasse. Il boit une gorgée.

Ce truc était _effectivement_ vil. Ça lui rappela immédiatement la fois où Slit avait bu l'eau des toilettes dans un club à Londres. C'était une très longue histoire.

Ça doit se lire sur son visage parce que Capable reprend doucement la tasse de ses mains et s'excuse.

Elle s'assied à côté de lui et termine sa tasse à elle, pendant que Nux regarde son reflet dans le miroir.

— T'as pas mal autre part ? demande Capable.

— Nah.

— Pas besoin d'appeler l'ambulance ?

— Nah, c'est bon. Je… je pense y aller. Désolé pour le dérangement !

Il se lève et Capable aussi. Elle l'accompagne jusqu'à la porte. Nux se tourne vers elle, les yeux tout grands et un énorme sourire.

— Merci ! C'était tellement chrome ! J'espère je te reverrais un jour ! fait-t-il.

Et Capable ne s'y attend pas, mais il pose ses lèvres sur sa joue.

Et avant qu'elle puisse réagir, il se dirige déjà vers les escaliers, courant presque.

— Nux !

Nux s'arrête brusquement, dérapant presque sur le sol lustré et se tourne vers elle. Il y a une pause et puis, Capable se met à sourire, et elle dit :

— Ils cherchent quelqu'un à mon boulot. Ça t'intéresse ?

Alors que Nux la regarde avec des grands yeux, ne croyant sans doute pas ce qu'elle vient de dire, le téléphone de Capable fait un bruit. C'est Dag. C'est écrit : « il est mignon ou il est pas mignon ? ». Et Capable répond : « Tellement, tellement, tellement mignon ».

* * *

 _A suivre._


End file.
